


Perfect Cuddling Weather

by blackbones



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, cu's lonely, domestic AU, if I butchered how snapchat works i'm sorry, mostly backgroud diarmuid/arturia, so he pesters his friends, through snapchat, whatever, which i am not familiar with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 01:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14727107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackbones/pseuds/blackbones
Summary: Cu's been left alone and now he doesn't know what to do with himself. So he makes do.





	Perfect Cuddling Weather

**Author's Note:**

> I really needed to write a cujirou fic or I was going to explode. This is the first thing that happened so yay me! Also idk how to do summaries so hopefully the one I wrote is okay. Also idk how snapchat works so hopefully I didn't completely butcher it.

Cu groaned long and loud, for no other reason than because he could. He was the only person home and that was the source of his boredom.

He grabbed after his phone and successfully knocked it off the side table in the process. Fishing it off the floor, he unlocked it and flicked through his notifications. Nothing of any importance and nothing to relieve his boredom. Alright then.

Outside it was raining. No thunder yet, though there was supposed to be some later that night. Cu rested his chin in his hand and watched the rain make the bushes outside the window shiver. This was perfect cuddling weather and his boyfriend was off shopping.

Another groan and Cu rolled off the couch, completely not on purpose. He laid on the floor for awhile, nursing his minor wounds (mostly to his pride), and stared at the ceiling. That turned out to be boring too so he sat up and squinted around the room. Still no relief.

He wandered into the kitchen and stuck his nose in the cupboard and then the fridge but none of the food left was very appealing on its own. So he wandered into the bedroom. The bed was still neatly made from when Kojirou had made it earlier that morning. Cu decided to fix that and flopped full force into it.

He buried his nose in Kojirou’s pillow and breathed in the smell left behind. Kojirou always smelled like plants and tea. Cu had no idea which plants or which tea and he didn’t exactly care. It added to his boyfriend’s charm.

His phone chirped in his pocket, pulling him out of his fantasy that Kojirou’s pillow was actually Kojirou. Cu retrieved his phone from his jeans and looked at it. A snap from Diarmuid. Cu opened it.

It was a picture of Arturia staring out a kitchen window, a bowl of something left absentmindedly in front of her. There was no caption.

Cu took a selfie of himself pouting and sent it. Diarmuid was quick to reply with a picture of Arturia’s foot, captioned “Lonely?”

This time Cu took a picture of the lamp next to the bed. “Kojirou’s not home yet.”

A picture of Arturia holding a graham cracker was the response. “Want to come over?”

Cu sighed. Did he? Not really. He wanted his boyfriend to come home. He said so in his reply snap, which was a picture of his foot.

Diarmuid sent a picture of his dining room table with the caption “Guess you have to be patient.” Some help he was, Cu thought.

Deciding Diarmuid wasn’t much more amusing that doing nothing at the moment, Cu sat up in bed. There had to be something he could do that wasn’t boring. Annoying Archer? Mmh too much effort and he lived too far away. Kirei and Gilgamesh lived nearby, but Cu wasn’t sure what he thought of them. They were weird and pestering them might result in something less than pleasant that would be difficult to explain to Kojirou.

His eyes drifted down to where the blankets bunched under his legs. He stared blankly for a moment before a rather childish idea struck him. Instead of stripping the bed and risking Kojirou’s wrath, Cu raided the linen cabinet and carried his plunder to the living room. He threw the blankets and pillows haphazardly onto the couch and started rearranging the furniture.

Satisfied with the new locations of the couch and chairs, Cu retrieved the largest blanket and made a rough tent out of it, with an opening toward the tv.

I’m such a child, he thought, throwing the two thicker blankets onto the floor under the first. If Kojirou were there, he would have agreed.

Cu pulled out his phone and took a picture of his in-progress fort for Diarmuid.

“Looks like fun,” Diarmuid replied, with a picture of Arturia attempting to balance a marshmallow on her nose. Cu totally wasn’t jealous that his friend got to hang out with his girlfriend and have fun while he had to be alone and bored.

With a picture of the front door, Cu said, “It’ll be more fun when a certain man comes home.”

This time the reply came from Arturia, who had snagged Diarmuid’s phone apparently, since he was the subject of the picture this time. “He’ll be back soon now could you stop distracting my boyfriend please.”

Cu stuck his tongue out for a selfie and sent it captionless as a reply. Arturia was right though. They were having fun and Cu feeling sorry for himself wasn’t part of their plans.

He put his phone back on the side table and set about finishing his fort. Content with the final product, he sat back on his heels and thought about what to do next. Popcorn was his first thought but that would get cold before Kojirou got home. So he settled on a baking show on Netflix instead. He didn’t exactly care for baking himself but the food looked good and he didn’t know what else to watch.

\-----

Kojirou parked the car in the driveway and pulled the keys free of the ignition. He could see that the living room light was on, which meant Cu was in there doing something. The rain was lighter than it had been earlier so Kojirou decided to hurry up and get the groceries in before it started coming down harder again.

He took a light bag in first, so he could have a free hand for the door. He carried the bag into the kitchen, set it on the counter, and glanced in the living room. The furniture had been rearranged to support a blanket over their backs, the way children were so fond of doing, and the tv was quietly playing that cooking show Cu watched when he had nothing else to do.

So that’s what Cu had gotten up to without him.

“Cu, I’m home,” Kojirou called. No response. Must be asleep, Kojirou thought. He fetched the rest of the groceries and locked the car. With no more need to go outside, he kicked off his wet shoes, hung up his coat, and investigated the fort.

Cu was passed out inside it. His face was pressed into a pillow Kojirou recognized as his own and a blanket was pulled over him. Kojirou smiled. His poor boyfriend must have been so bored if he’d done all this while waiting.

Leaving Cu to nap, Kojirou quietly put away the groceries then changed into fresh, dry clothes. Cu slept on so Kojirou decided to make dinner. Cu was always hungry after he slept. No matter what time of day or how long he slept, he was always hungry.

Kojirou set about making fried chicken, figuring the smell would wake Cu up. It took awhile but sure enough, his blue haired boyfriend emerged.

“Kojirou!” Cu cried, absolutely elated. “You’re home, I missed you.”

Kojirou laughed as he was smothered in a bear hug and hugged his boyfriend back. “Yes, I’m home. I missed you too.”

“I made a fort because you were taking too long.”

“I saw. Next time I’ll take you to the store with me so you don’t get bored. How about you help me with dinner?”

\-----

Cu snapped a picture of Kojirou rolling the chicken in the batter and sent it to Diarmuid, captioned “Look who finally returned!”

Diarmuid sent a picture of himself and Arturia laying on their couch, captioned “Now you can love on him like you’ve been wanting to do for the last three hours.”

Kojirou looked at Cu just as the other man was taking another picture. “Is that going to Diarmuid?”

“Yeah, he’s giving me pain because I was complaining about missing you.”

“Good for him.”

“Hey! I deserve a kiss for being alone so long and not wrecking anything.”

“Says who?”

“Me, now come ‘ere.”

\-----

Diarmuid reached for his phone as it dinged yet again. Cu was being supremely chatty now that Kojirou had returned. Diarmuid had told him once already to post his pictures somewhere else, instead of harassing him and Arturia with them. They already knew what Kojirou looked like.

“He has a boyfriend to pester,” Arturia said, looking over Diarmuid’s head at his phone. “Oh, well I can forgive that one, that one’s cute.”

It was a picture of Kojirou leaning his head on Cu’s shoulder, looking sleepy. Cu was glowing from some weird boyfriend pride or something and had a ridiculous smile on his face. Diarmuid laughed at his friend’s goofiness.

“Tell him to leave us alone for the night. I’m tired.”

“That's nice of you.”

“He should understand personal space - hey.”

Diarmuid had taken a picture of her while she was speaking. “I’ll tell him, calm down.” He sent the picture of Arturia captioned, “She’s wants you to adore your boyfriend without bugging us too.”

\-----

Cu scrunched his face at Arturia’s butting in and sent a picture of his sock in response, captioned “alright I’ll keep him all to myself then more for me.” Kojirou stole his phone before Diarmuid could send a reply.

“Let’s leave them be for now. It looks like they want to snuggle uninterrupted too.”

“What if I want to show you off?”

“You can do that later. Right now, I want to lay here and be warm and not have to worry about you taking stupid pictures of me.”

“They’re not stupid,” Cu said defensively.

“Of course not,” Kojirou agreed. “But I’m too tired for pictures.”

Thunder rumbled somewhere in the distance and Kojirou’s eyes went to the window.

“There’s the storm,” Cu said. He pulled Kojirou closer and rested his cheek on his boyfriend’s head.

“Perfect cuddling weather,” Kojirou commented. Cu made a sound of agreement.


End file.
